1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf umbrella holder and more particularly pertains to umbrella holder which can be attached to the rim of a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf umbrella holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf umbrella holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching a golf umbrella to a golf cart are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,894 to Miele discloses an umbrella holder for a golf cart. The holder is adapted to hold a handle of an umbrella when the umbrella is open and to hold a collapsed canopy portion of the umbrella when the umbrella is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,934 to Braun discloses a golf cart umbrella holder. The holder may be strapped to an upright frame in a golf cart or preferably, may be employed as the upright frame of a hand-pulled golf cart.
Des. 252,318 discloses an ornamental design for a golf cart carried open umbrella holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,807 to Moineau discloses a golf cart umbrella holder. The umbrella holder may be mounted on a mobile or stationary base.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,885 to Kreischer discloses an umbrella support. The assembly is for use in mounting an umbrella on any of a variety of wire baskets used on golf carts.
In this respect, the golf umbrella holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a golf umbrella to a golf bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf umbrella holder which can be used to attach a golf umbrella to a golf bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.